


Psychological Implications of Sexual Fantasy

by Thedupshadove



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedupshadove/pseuds/Thedupshadove
Summary: Abed and Annie have a pitch meeting, of sorts.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Abed Nadir
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	Psychological Implications of Sexual Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this shows them talking about role-playing a non-consensual scenario, and the discussion touches on some more intense themes than they even wind up going with, but nothing is shown actually happening.

“The thing is”, Annie says as they snuggle together in her bed; legs tangled together in the last lingering wisps of post-coital haze, “There are, fundamentally, two different approaches to this particular kind of fantasy. Everything else is just set-dressing.”

They’d started this conversation earlier in the day, before getting distracted by a Deep Space Nine marathon on TV, which had meant snuggling, which in turn had led to making out, which in turn had led to sex. No role-play, no elaborate fantasies, just good old-fashioned touching and desire and affection. Still, they’re them, and so various ideas for what masks to put on next are never too far from their minds. And they’ve done some work with play-acted non-consent before, but up until now it’s always been Annie who was “on top”, so to speak. The local shut-in and rumored witch catching a local boy snooping around her house and deciding to show him just what she’s really capable of. The mysterious waif turning up on the country squire’s doorstep in a rainstorm, begging a place to stay, and using her hypnotic wiles to secure herself a place for a good deal longer. So he’s a little surprised to hear her suggest that they role-play him kidnapping and raping her.

“Not raping; _ravishing_ ”, she says when he expresses said surprise. “That’s what I mean about there being two different ways to frame this scenario. It all depends on whether you’re basing it in degradation or validation.”

“I’m not sure I understand.”

“Well, on the one hand, there’s degradation; what we may call “proper” rape fantasy. This is the version that involves a lot of rough physical manhandling, the calling of nasty names, and the aggressor appearing to take pleasure in the fact that the victim isn’t enjoying it. The dynamic is ‘I can take what I want from you because I’m strong and powerful and you can’t stop me, and I don’t consider you important or worthy of respect enough to care that I’m hurting you.’ The thrill for the person playing the victim lies in the adrenaline rush of danger, the thrill of the taboo, not to mention some people just really enjoy being made to feel worthless.”

“But you don’t.”

“Right. What _I_ want is the version based in validation. The message of ‘You’re just so incredibly beautiful and wonderful and perfect that I absolutely _have_ to have you _right now_ , and maybe I kinda know that I shouldn’t be doing this so I’ll be gentle and almost worshipful and even maybe kinda apologetic, but ultimately my desire and passion are just too strong to be contained.’”

“Hmm. And that’s what you want me to be?”

“Yup. Or also there’s kind of a mid-point where it’s still based in validation, but the guy is more confident and feels less guilty. The sort of suave, elegantly powerful figure who’s spotted the sweetest prize he can find, and now he’s going to take it. This is the version that calls you ‘my pretty’.”

He cocks an eyebrow at her “You mean like a Shiek abducting a traveling Egyptologist?”

She blushes. “I mean, that _is_ one way this trope is frequently presented, but _we_ don’t have to play it that way. There are plenty of versions of this validation-based ravishment fantasy that don’t rely on any racial dynamic between the characters: Hades and Persephone, the Phantom of the Opera...”

She’s starting to babble, so he cuts her off. “I think I get the picture. So this is what you want to do next?”

“Well. We don’t have to rush into it right away. We can take some time to think and plan like we always do; make sure we get it right. I just wanted to bring it up as something we could possibly think about doing.”

“Well it sounds nice. I’ll definitely think about it.”

“Okay.” she sighs contentedly and starts to roll over “I’m starting to get sleepy. Do you wanna stay in here tonight?”

“Mmm-hmmm.”

She smiles gives him a quick kiss. “Good night, then”. Then she does roll over.

As he waits for his own mind to fall asleep, he contemplates the character she’s just asked him to play. He’s a little leery of playing villains so soon after the Evil Abed incident, but then again she doesn’t necessarily seem to want a _villain_ -villain. Just someone who’s maybe a little socially awkward and out of step with normal forms of courtship. ( _Gee_ , part of him thinks, _I wonder if she’s trying to tell me something_ ) And what she seems to want most of all is someone who’s a little in awe of her. Someone who thinks she’s valuable enough to be worth stealing. Someone who can look at her like a precious jewel, or a succulent fruit, or maybe a little bit of a goddess. 

Well, he doesn’t think it’ll be too hard to get into _that_ mindset.


End file.
